Digimon TNG Book Two
by Greymon5678
Summary: Ian, Nate and Amanda are back in Greymon5678's second book in the DNG saga.
1. Chapter 1

Book Two: Unity.

Chapter One: My Brother's Keeper.

It had been two days since Greymon digivolved, we were celebrating the one week anniversary of me joining the data squad at the place we all first met, the library. Nate and Amanda pulled together to get me a present for making, breaking, and returning to our team. "It's a communicator app. for your digivice, me and Nate already have one so now you can communicate with us whenever you want."

"Thanks, out of curiosity, what would happen if someone were to find out about our Digimon?"

"We would have to kill them."

"Nate!"

"Just kidding Amanda, my digivice and Amanda's come with a nurilizer which allows us to erase memories of Digimon, it helps for clean up."

"So it's kind of like the men in black?"

"Yes if you want to put it that bluntly." My Dad had decided to drop Robby off with me, I thought that he was watching the computer for more YouTube videos, I was wrong. We all turned around to see Robby staring right at Renamon and Gaomon. Before he could scream, Gaomon leapt into action.

PUNCH

Robby awoke several hours later, it was Noon, we were at DATS HQ again. "Where am I?"

"Gaomon hit you once and then you fainted silly!" Robby awoke to a little four footed Digimon with two leaves on her head. "Hi! I'm Tanemon, and you're my partner! Isn't that great!"

"" Rob handled his new lot in life well. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, Ian, turn off this toy and tell me what's going on."

"First, it isn't a toy, she is a living, breathing Digimon. Second, it was either keep lying to you and erase your memory or make you a member. And third, if you haven't already gathered, DATS isn't scholarship. Any questions?"

"Yeah, She said partners, what's that all about?"

Nate stepped in to answer this one. "Each member of the data squad gets their very own Digimon partner to call their own, then they get up to three additional Digimon as they progress skill wise, Digimon need human strength to digivolve. Before I go on, have you seen the Digimon TV series?"

"Yes."

"Good then you know all this?"

"Somewhat."

"Good, then it's time for introductions. My name is Nate, this is my partner Gaomon."

"Greetings."

"This is Patamon."

"Hello to you."

"And Impmon."

"Sup."

"My name is Amanda, and this is my partner Renamon, my other Digimon are Biyomon and Tentomon."

"Pleased to meet you."

"You already know me, I'm your brother Ian, my partner Digimon is Agumon, I also have Gabumon and Veemon."

"And I'm Tanemon, and you're Mr. Screamy pants."

"Ok, now that I have calmed down, my name is Robby." Robby turned and pointed at Tanemon, "NOT Mr. Screamy pants." Tanemon's eyes began to tear up. Fortunately Robby noticed this. "I'm sorry Tanemon, I'm just new to this and a little stressed out. Is that ok?"

"Ok! I forgive you!"

"Wow that was quick." At a little after two, the yellow alert started going off. "Yellow alert?" From playing Star Trek this doesn't surprise him but the talking plant does. Pity.

"We have a yellow alert, over by a local market, it's veggiemon, plant type, champion level. The new guy should be able to handle it, but just in case. Ian, since he's your brother, you go along with him just in case." The commander doesn't let up on anyone, Even new guys.

"Why me, who says I'm his keeper?"

"God, the Bible, and DATS regulations."

"Right." So it was settled, I would go with Robby and Tanemon to make sure he didn't die on his first mission.

"Ian, aren't in-training Digimon suppose to be really weak?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Then won't Tanemon get crushed against Champion level Digimon?"

Nate Ran up to us right before we left. "Robby, I almost forgot, we upgraded your flash drive while you were knocked out, don't worry all your files are still safe, it's just that now you'll be able to hold Tanemon in it and help her digivolve."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't worry Screamy, I can handle that. Tanemon digivolve into Palmon!"

"Oh, that's how. Wait Ian, don't Palmon become Lillymon?"

"Eventually, but you've got a long way to go." I spent the car ride there explaining all the things that I had learned about and did in the past week. He took it well.

"But I thought suicide bomber did that."

"Nope, it was Skull Greymon. That was just the cover up story."

"And it was all your fault?"

"Yes." We arrived at the local market to see people running out of it with carrots, potatoes and other various veggies flying at them.

"You call this food, Veggies aren't meant to be eaten, their meant to be served by you!" Veggiemon was the flinger of veggies.

"Great, my first day on the job and I fight Green Peace mon. Palmon, wipe the floor with him."

"Poison ivy"

"Veggie pummel!" Veggiemon was obviously stronger then Palmon, but I needed to let Robby learn on his own the way I did. I turned around to see Robby not supporting his Digimon, but hiding behind a pole giving support commands.

"You can do it Palmon!" I knew that I had to knock some sense into him. So I walked up to him and put it bluntly.

"If you don't get your cowardly butt in there and help her, Palmon will be defeated, converted into data, and be absorbed by that giant cabbage. I hope you know that."

"What?" Robby ran into the fry, I think because he was afraid of the punishment he knew he would get if he let an innocent life go out after just meeting her. "Hey cabbage patch kid, over here." Veggiemon turned around to attack Robby. "Palmon, now!"

"Poison ivy!" Palmon's ivy vines wrapped around Veggiemon, who broke free quickly, and continued his advance toward Robby. "No stop, leave Screamy alone!" Palmon's determination to help Robby allowed her to glow instantly, and "Palmon digivolve into Togemon." The giant cactus Digimon took her boxing glove and slammed it right on Veggiemon's head, then threw him to the side and unleashed "Needle spray!" Thousands of needles flew and shredded Veggiemon back into a digiegg. After returning to base, I explained everything to the commander.

"So, after just one battle, Palmon already digivolved?"

"That's it sir."

"Looks like we have another natural on the team, well rules are rules. Tell him to come see us now."

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, this is Budmon." Next to the commander sat another small plant smiling at Robby. "According to DATS regulations, you get your second Digimon upon your first champion level digvolution."

"Um… thanks?" Rob took it all better then I had expected until I told him. "What do you mean I can't tell my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mega Step by Mega Step.

Amanda never really talked about her step-sister just that her name was Lilitu. We didn't dare ask anything more, so when the conversation came to family, me and Robby would just talk about our two younger siblings Jenny and Jared. "Can't we ask anything else about her?"

"I told you already Rob, she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Your right Ian, it's just that, maybe we could just get her to forgive her." Just then the red alert sounded off. "Ian, what does Red alert mean?"

"It means a Digimon of ultimate power or grater is on the loose in our world, possibly wreaking havoc." As I finished my explanation, the commander walked in to give us the info. "What's the situation my captain?"

"Well if you must know, it's Ladydevimon, ultimate level, virus type. Be extra careful, sensors indicate that it's on the verge of digivolution."

"How?"

"We're not sure, just be sure not to use your weaker Digimon on this one."

Robby gave me a look of both anger and confusion. "What does that mean for me?"

"Use Palmon and Lalamon in your case, both are pretty weak, unlike Renamon. Don't worry chief, I can handle this now that I have an ultimate level Digimon. Ready Renamon? Digital upload, Taomon's data uploaded!"

"Renamon warp digivolve into, Taomon!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve into, Machgaogamon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve into, Metalgreymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve into, Garurumon!"

"Palmon digivolve into, Togemon."

"Ready team? Let's go!" And with that, we were off toward downtown once more. The signal led us to one of the sky scrapers. Nate had a detector app on his digivice allowing him to tell us exactly where the Digimon was.

"She's on the top floor, Plan A is to talk to it, see what its plan is. Plan B, threaten to fight, if she grows hostile, move right to Plan C."

"What's plan C?" Nate gave me a look.

"Plan C, is to kick her but. It's seventy floors, so to avoid detection, we'll need to use the stairs."

"Or we just take the elevator to the second to last floor, and then use the stairs." Sometimes I think Amanda thinks things through better then Nate.

"Fine, we'll take the elevator." We weren't prepared for what was awaiting us at the top. She looked almost like Amanda, they were about the same height and figure, but her hair was shorter and black not brown, she wore black lipstick, her eyes were cold not warm, oh and there was a big scary looking Ladydevimon standing right behind her.

"So nice to see you again sister." This must be Amanda's step-sister Lilitu. I was a little creeped out, she was staring right at me. "Is that your boyfriend?" She pointed at me.

"What? No, we're not together, we're just teammates."

"So you're saying he's single?" She winked, me and Metalgreymon got ready to fight.

"Ian stop, remember Plan A?" Amanda was right. "What do you want, and did you know there's a Digimon behind you?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it. You see, just like you, I have the taming gift. But unlike you, I have used it for better purposes. My partner was given to me from a friend of yours, Remember Hikasho? Any who, Ladydevimon feeds off my anger towards you, and in exchange, she manipulates the minds of men, they cast aside all want for other girls and fight with one another for a real woman, ME!"

"Love isn't a toy. And what makes you think that you can control it?" I had forgotten that my brother Robby had joined the team; he's really big on the whole love thing. "Togemon, take her down."

"Needle Spray!"

"Crimson lightning!" Togemon was knocked into Palmon, then thrown into Lalamon.

"If that's all the resistance you want to show."

"Hang on." I didn't want to know what she meant by manipulate, but I had to keep her talking so that Nate could form a plan. "I want you to prove that whole manipulate thing."

"Very well. Ladydevimon?"

"Black heart mist!" A black haze came over the whole floor, when it cleared, Nate was walking toward her, as if in a trance.

"No not him, I wanted the middle one! No matter. Sweetie, could you get these imps out of my sight?"

"Yes my darling. Machgaogamon, take out Metalgreymon."

"Sir?"

"Just do it for my love."

"Forgive me Metalgreymon." You can really tell that Machgaogamon is very loyal to his partner to obey his commands even when he's in a trance. So it was up to Amanda now. I gave her the best encouragement I could.

"Don't worry Amanda, Garurumon, help her fight off Ladydevimon!"

"OK."

"Hmph, do you really think you can beat us. Let's kick this up a notch. Digital upload, Lilithmon's data uploaded!"

"Ladydevimon digivolve into Lilithmon!" A Digimon that looks like a woman wearing a purple dress with black trim and a golden arc thing on her shoulders stood where Ladydevimon once was. This didn't confuse me as much as the fact that Lilitu's clothing changed into a ghost like sexy purple dress.

"Two can play at that game! Garurumon, it's time!"

"Right! Garurumon digivolve into Weregarurumon!" Awesome, I was the first on the team to have two ultimate level Digimon. Unfortunately, Machgaogamon and Metalgreymon wore each other down to rookie level, then Palmon and Lalamon took Gaomon down for Agumon.

"Lilithmon, Kill my sister!"

"Death Grip!" Lilithmon was way faster then I expected, she brushed away Weregarurumon and Taomon, grabbed Amanda and began choking her. "This is where you die human!"

"No, please. Stop." Taomon was the only Digimon with enough strength to stand. "I'm still standing, kill me first, like a real Digimon. One on one."

"Very well, you die first!" Lilithmon dropped Amanda just as fast as she picked her up, Nate finally woke up from the spell and ran to catch Amanda. Lilithmon slammed right into Taomon knocking her into a window and causing her to fall.

"No!" Amanda ran to the window, looked down and saw Taomon's body lying motionless on the city ground. "Taomon!"

"Don't worry Amanda." I had to comfort her. "If she didn't turn into data, that means she's still alive.

"Want a bet?" Lilithmon shot down at Taomon from Seventy stories, claws out and ready to rend and tare.

Tears in her eyes, Amanda could only watch as Lilithmon flew to kill Taomon. "NO! RENAMON!" A huge burst sent Lilithmon flying back into the building.

"Taomon digivlove into, Sakuyamon!" Amanda was bathed in light and came out of it wearing yellow and purple armor that matched Sakuyamon, in both their hands were two matching staffs.

"It's payback time!" In a quick strike, Lilitu was knocked unconscious and Lilithmon was returned to her digivice. Amanda turned to me, Nate, and Robby. "Do you guys think this armor makes me look cute, ugly, or hot?" Robby said cute, Nate blushed, and I just kept my mouth shut. I thought she looked Hot. "Well let's just go home."

"Shouldn't we do something about her?"

"Send her to DATS Texas for questioning. They're pretty harsh right?"

"Hey Nate?"

"Yes Robby?"

"What was with that whole wardrobe change with Amanda and Lilitu?"

"When your partner reaches their highest level, you get armor and a weapon to match them so you can fight along side with them. Lilitu didn't get a weapon because Lilithmon doesn't use one, and Amanda got a staff to match Sakuyamon's. When Agumon becomes Wargreymon, Ian should get his own set of battle claws and so should I for when Gaomon becomes Miragegaogamon. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, thank you." We got back to DATS and celebrated our first Mega level Digimon Renamon and her partner Amanda.

"To Amanda and Renamon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Greetings and Farewells.

It has been about a week since anything really worth writing home about happened, only the fact that Robby's Lalamon digivolved into Sunflomon, Amanda's Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon, and Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon. We were just thinking about Hikasho now and that, because we had a mega on our side, it was only a matter of time before we were strong enough to beat him. "We've gotten no real training in because of all the weak Digimon going around."

"Don't jinx us Nate! We might actually have a day off if things go right." I admit, all this running around fighting was getting on my nerves.

"Ian, Robby, I just got off the phone with your parents. They need you two to come home, something about a baseball game?" My parents work part time at the ball park to help with our tuition, they signed up to work all these gamed not knowing that DATS was going to pay for it all, so they will work this summer, then stop. "This is the perfect opportunity to introduce your younger siblings to their Digimon guardians." I looked around and saw behind Commander Shadrach two Digimon, one was a bird Digimon called Hawakmon, the other is a beast Digimon known as Armadillomon. "They will also be needing these." He held out to me and Robby two digieggs, one with a heart like symbol and wings, the other had and odd shape like a yam and a symbol that looked like two rings connected by a line.

Later, when we got home, we got upstairs, said goodbye to Mom and Dad, then went straight to work. "Jenny, Jared. We have something big to give you."

"OK, what is it?"

"It's so big that you can't tell Mom or Dad or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else we erase your brains of this moment." Robby's not one for subtlety.

"Ok, what is it?" And that's when we opened the door. They gasped at the sight of real live Digimon.

"Greeting Miss, I am Hawkmon. And I will be your Digimon guardian."

"Don't I get a Choice in Digimon." And Jenny has a hard time being grateful. "It's ok, I love him anyways! Thank you Ian."

"Howdy partner, names Armadillomon. I'm gonna protect you for the rest of your life, if that's ok with you."

"Hi, I'm Jared. Thanks Robby."

"That's not all you two get." I picked up the two digieggs and gave them to them. "These are the digieggs of love and knowledge. Don't ever loose them. If you do, Hawkmon and Armadillomon won't be able to protect you. They use these eggs to armor digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon. Understand?"

"Yes, are you sure we can't tell Mom and Dad?"

"Positive, if they knew the trouble your brother and I have gotten into, Mom would have a heart attack."

"Ian?"

"Yea Jared?"

"DATS isn't a school program is it?"

"No, it's a secret organization where special agents fight bad Digimon and people alike, to keep you guys safe."

"And Nate and Amanda?"

"Yep both of em"

"Wow, do you get to go to great places?"

"Yes we do."

"Can we come?"

"Maybe someday, a time will come when we need your help, don't worry about it ok?" So for the rest of the day, I told Jenny and Jared all the wonderful things about proper Digimon care, and how to avoid our parents finding out about them.

"The commander's going to let Mom, Dad, and Robby know tomorrow but I need to let you know today so I can say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why?"

"Me and my team are going to DATS Japan to help with there team over there, we'll be back in a week."

"A WEEK?!?!?"

"Shhh, yes a week. Don't worry, Hawkmon and Armadillomon should be able to keep you two safe and remind you of us while were gone." So after a night of crying and saying goodbye, Jenny and Jared finally fell asleep with their new partners, knowing that by this time next week, they would see us again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: DATS Japan.

I don't know how, but the commander managed to convince Mom and Dad to let me and Robby to go to DATS Japan. I think it had something to do with money, safety, and a little secret help from Platinumsukumon. But hours later, me and Robby were on that plane with Amanda and Nate heading to Japan. "Nate, you've been to DATS Japan right? What are they like?" I had to ask, I knew Amanda and Robby never would have asked it out loud.

"There're only two of them. Hajime and his girlfriend Amaia. Their partners are Pawnchessmon White and Black. There're supposed to be really strong even compared to DATS New York."

"DATS Japan isn't the strongest team?" Robby stared at me blankly. "I thought the Japanese would have all that covered."

"That doesn't have to be true ok. In fact, the Japanese team is the third strongest team of all."

"Who's the strongest?"

"DATS Moscow comes in second and DATS New York comes in first. Other teams including Amanda and I have tried to beat them in order to obtain that status."

"Who are they?"

"Marty, the leader, has a Guilmon. Jezebel and her Lopmon are strong, and then Moxie works with a Dorumon. They are one tough team to beat let me tell you, and they can all reach mega level."

"Can we take them?"

"With one champion, two ultimates, and a mega? No way." The in flight movie was the first Digimon movie, by the time it was over, we were in Japan, Tokyo to be exact, when Robby came up with an interesting question.

"How will we understand them?" Nate had the answer to that to.

"Our digivices work as universal translators, we can understand all languages, and If that fails, our Digimon can translate for us."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"Welcome to DATS Japan my friends. My name is Hajime, and this is my lovely girlfriend Amaia."

"Greetings to you all, Pawnchessmon, could you take their bags for them to the base?" Black Pawnchessmon walked over to us, examined our bags, then turned to White Pawnchessmon as if to ask for help. "Sorry Pawnchessmon, hang on. Digital upload, Knightchessmon's data uploaded." Black Knightchessmon lifted the bags onto its back and carried them off towards a billboard. Where it then disappeared. "Come, we have much to show you before we get to work." They led us all around the city, showing us all that Japan had to offer. Robby got his wish to meet Japanese Yu-Gi-OH fan boys and girls and duel them. Nate watched a film festival for various anime shows. Amanda and Renamon got upgrades and cute equipment for the team. And I "sampled" the cuisine of Japan, it didn't end well.

"You been here four hour, GO HOME!!!" So I left (Got dragged out) and went back to DATS Japan to hear why we came here in the first place.

"Greetings, DATS Ohio, I am Commander Meshach. We called you here not for a play date, but to discuss our plan to defeat two rouge Digimon known as VenomMyotismon and Metalseadramon."

"Nate?"

"I know Amanda. Sir, do you have any idea if the Digimon in question have a tamer?"

"Yes, and we believe that you three might be familiar with him. A boy by the name of Hikasho?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: All Powerful of himself.

"Why would Hikasho come to Japan, he knows that they're the third best in the world."

"Nate has a point, but my darling Amaia and I have no chance of Defeating him alone. If Memory serves, before he went mad, Hikaso was the best in the world. His Black Wargreymon could wipe out the entire New York team by himself. Am I right?"

"Yea."

"We think that if we combine the strength of five mega level Digimon, we might have a shot."

Robby threw two knives into the plan. "Why don't the top ten teams just ban together to take him out? And also, we don't have five megas, Amanda is the only one with a mega level Digimon on our team."

"We thought that over already."Hajime opened a small door to reveal a two micro chips. "If Nate's Machgaogamon and Ian's Metalgreymon eat these, they should be able to digivolve into the mega levels Miragegaogamon and Wargreymon, or it will force them back into their rookie levels Gaomon and Agumon. It's risky, but it just might work."

"What about Palmon?"

"Let her give it a shot Hajime. I won't risk it on my Digimon." And I wasn't going to even think about it. If I had learned one thing from all this, it's that you should never force your friends, family, or Digimon to do anything if it might hurt them.

"Ok, Palmon try this." Robby handed the chip to Palmon, who then ate it. "How does it taste?"

"It's a little salty but." Palmon began to glow. "I feel strange. Here we go! Palmon warp digivolve into Lillymon!" Lillymon looks like an average human girl who wears a flower for a dress and hat, with green boots and four leaf like wings on her back. Robby started glowing as well and stepped out of the light wearing a pink business suit made of flower peddles and leaves. On each of his hands were holes with glowing lights inside them. "Ahh! I'm girly! Why am I in a pink suit?"

Nate kept staring at him while Amanda tried to explain. "Well since Lillymon doesn't digivolve, maybe you just get armor to match the second highest level. Don't worry, you'll get Lalamon to digivolve into Rosemon so you will have a mega level Digimon in time ok?"

"Ok, it's your turn Gaomon."

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon ate it outside since we all knew that Miragegaogamon is a huge Digimon. Gaomon warp digivolve into Miragegaogamon! Nate stepped out of the light wearing armor that resembled metal wolf skin, on his hands were two sets of battle claws colored blue with a cannon on his back.

"Awesome, ready to roll. Lets go team!" We met up at an old Japanese temple known as Budakon, at the foot of the stairs sat Hikaso and his four rookie level Digimon Snow Agumon, Black Agumon, Demidevimon, and Dracmon.

"Ian, I thought you guys said this guy was the best. All his Digimon are rookie level according to Lillymon."

"Welcome my friends. So nice of you to show up." He looked at Robby. "And you brought me a new playmate how sweet."

"Cut the crap Hikasho! Why are you attacking Tokyo?"

"Now, now Amanda. Don't be so hasty, I only want to talk. I have a new opposition for young Ian here." He stepped back. "Your Agumon is the only real threat to my plans Ian, it is key to one of the most powerful Digimon alive in our world; I no longer seek out Amanda's hand. Only your partnership, our two Wargreymons together would wipe out cities, demolish countries, and even rule the world! What say you?"

"I say wipe the floor with him guys!"

"Right!"

"Agumon warp digivolve into Metalgreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve into Weregarurumon!"

"What? Your Digimon haven't reached mega level yet?" Hikasho checked his digivice. "But my readings say that they're just as strong as megas, impossible!"

Nate turned to the rest of the team. "Quick before he-"

"Snow Agumon warp digivolve into Metalseadramon!"

"Dracmon warp digivolve into Piedmon!"

"Demidevimon warp digivolve into Venommyotismon!"

"Black Agumon warp digivolve into Black Wargreymon!" Hikasho's team was as bad as they come. Venommyotismon took on Nate's team, Amanda fought Metalseadramon, and Robby…

"It's a clown. I HATE CLOWNS!!! Lillymon, kill it!" Which left me to face Black Wargreymon. Sparks were flying over this battle, we were dodging our enemy attacks while dodging each other's.

"You can't keep this up forever! You have to digivolve at some time fools!" Black Wargreymon was right; Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon couldn't take him on for ever.

"Wolf claw!"

"Gigga Blaster!"

"Darkness Claw!" Black shock waves flew out of Black Wargreymon's claws knocking both of my Digimon back into their in-training forms Koromon and Tsunomon.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon unleashed a furry of swords from under his sleeves, forcing Lillymon back into Palmon.

"Hyper Hydro shot!" Metalseadramon sprayed Sakuyamon with enough tons of water to change her into Renamon.

"Crimson Death!" Venommyotismon bounded Miragegaogamon in a red chain like bind, and constricted him into Gaomon again.

Hikasho could only laugh at how week our team was compared to him. We couldn't win, we were beat when suddenly.

"Do it Kingchessmon!"

"You too Queenchessmon!"

"CHECK MATE!!!" King and Queen chessmon struck down Metalseadramon, Piedmon, and Venommyotismon into their rookie levels again, Black Wargreymon remained unfazed.

"Is that the best you can do? I almost feel sorry enough to let you live." He waved his arm, flash drive in hand, "Kill them all Black Wargreymon!"

"TERRA DESTROYER" Black Wargreymon lifted above his head a giant black orb about half the size of the moon and chucked it at us. I shielded my Digimon with my body, I couldn't believe it, my end was going to be with Digimon, at least I wouldn't die alone.

"What's wrong Ian?"

"Nothing Koromon, it's just game over."

"No it's not." Koromon and Tsunomon leaped out from under me and ran toward Black Wargreymon. "You big bully, we'll teach you a lesson!"

"No! Don't Please!" The Terra Destroyer was right on them. "TSUNOMON! KOROMON!" My body began to glow bright along with my Digimon. I couldn't believe it. "I did it. They're digivolving." The light was strong enough to absorb Terra Destroyer. But they didn't become what I expected.

"We're fighting for Ian, Tsunomon! Let's make it count!"

"Right! Tsunomon Warp DNA Digivolve into-"

"Koromon Warp DNA Digivolve into-"

Nate was wide eyed. "No way!"

Amanda was smiling. "You're in trouble now Hikie!"

Robby was awe struck speechless.

As for me, I was teary eyed. "Just for me, the guy who they have only known for about two weeks? They digivolved together to form-"

"OMNIMON"

"This is impossible, you just started, you can't have gotten Omnimon yet!" Hikasho was struck with unspeakable fear.

"Believe it, TRANCENDING SWORD!" Omnimon slashed all Hikasho's other Digimon back into digieggs. As for Black Wargreymon, "SUPREME CANNON!" Supreme Cannon shot a beam that engulfed Black Wargreymon, changing him back into a digiegg. Omnimon wasn't happy with Hikasho. "You are to take those eggs and never return to attack Ian or his friends ever again! Or you will DIE by sword AND cannon. UNDERSTAND?!?!?"

Hikasho jumped with his digieggs into a car that probably was waiting in case he needed to make a hasty escape. "This isn't the last of me Ian, when they hatch, they will come out just as strong as they were before. Omnimon can't protect you from the 'Master Trio!' Good luck fools." The car drove off before we could say anything else. Omnimon changed back into Koromon and Tsunomon.

"That was fun Tsunomon!"

"I like the part where they all stopped moving!"

I grabbed my two Digimon along with Veemon. "That was Awesome! Words can not describe my pride for you two."

"Then why are you hugging me?"

"Because Veemon, you are just as much part of this team as they are! So, do you think you could do that again?"

"Not if we tried. ZZZZZZZ" Koromon fell asleep instantly.

"But if you want, I think we can turn into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon if that helps?"

"That's fine by me."

"That was amazing!" Amanda ran over and gave me the longest hug I think she has ever given me. "I thought we were goners, but then, POW! SHOOM! BANG! BOOM! You guys were awesome!"

"That was truly impressive Ian." Nate was clapping for me. Robby and Palmon were over with Hajime and Amaia chanting

"He did it, He did it, He did it. Omnimon rocks!"

For our bravery in combat and obtaining a beyond mega level Digimon on our team, the INDATS granted us a months vacation to anywhere in the world. We all agreed to save it for a while after the school year started. The flight home consisted of just us sleeping. When we got to DATS HQ in Ohio we were greeted by three new Digimon.

"Greetings Ian, upon obtaining one mega, one ultimate, and one champion, I am your fourth Digimon. My name is Wormmon, and I think we will make great friends. To make things better I am already capable of becoming Stingmon whenever you need me to."

"A talking worm…trippy."

"Hello Miss. Amanda, I am Gomamon, I am your fourth Digimon for your team."

"Cool!"

"Lunamon is ready when you are Robby sir!"

"She's just as cute as she is in the videogames."

"And you're just as white as I expected!" Robby's grin vanished then came back when he realized that she was just joking with him.

Nate came to his father. "Dad, where's my fourth Digimon? Gaomon made it to the mega level and Patamon made it to Magnaangemon."

Commander Shadrach turned to his son. "Remember the rules son. If Impmon, your third Digimon, can't digivolve into at least champion level, then you can't have a fourth Digimon. I'm sorry."

"Ah who needs a new Digimon to up stage, I'm the best there is Ba-Boom." Impmon lit the fire in the lounge area.

"It's ok Impmon, we'll get you to digivolve soon, don't worry."

"Ah who asked ya?" Impmon jumped down the hallway. "If youz guys need me, I'll be punching meet in the freezer."

"Quite the Two weeks huh guys?" I sat on the couch in the lounge area, Amanda sat next to me, Robby sat in a nearby easy chair, Nate sat on my other side, our Digimon were all passed out on the floor, Impmon included. And as the fire place snuffed out, we all fell asleep.

As a team.

The End.


End file.
